Valentines Day
by Kerika
Summary: Kate has had a hard week at work, and wants nothing else but to relax in a bath with a book, but Rick has already made other plans.  Will she get her wish? Caskett established relationship.


_AN: This is set one year from today lol. Hope you like it!_

She sighed heavily as she made her way onto the elevator to bring her to the top floor of the building. Her building. She had been dating Rick for nine months and living with him and Alexis for three and she really loved it. She loved him, and she loved Alexis, but tonight, all she wanted was to seclude herself in the en-suite bathroom, sink up to her chin in hot water and bubbles and forget the last two weeks.

It had been one of those cases that made even the best and most competent of cops want to quit. The victims were all young children, the murderer a sadistic evil bastard that no longer walked this earth, although the quick death of the bullet between his eyes by the FBI guy that had been assigned to them was too good for the psycho. It had taken 2 weeks of 15-20 hour days to finally track him down, but thankfully they were able to save the last victim without anything more than a bad scare and some cuts and bruises. And now that it was over, Kate just wanted to relax, but she knew that Castle had made plans for this night, Valentine's Day, months ago. He had bragged for weeks about getting into the newest hottest date night spot to the boys. And now, it was 5:30, reservations were at 7:00, and she had to shower and change and do her hair and makeup. And she didn't want to do that. At all.

Pulling her keys out of her pocket, she slowly made her way to the red and steel door, knowing that on the other side would be 17 year old Alexis asking for her input on her outfit, and Castle would be hurrying her up, wanting to be early to hopefully miss most of the press outside. Taking a deep breath, she unlocked the door, and was surprised when she heard nothing but soft music playing over the stereo system that they had installed on the bottom floor of the loft. After slipping off her coat, she walked over to the kitchen island where a large arrangement of flowers and a card with her name on it sat. Picking up the card, she slipped it open and pulled out a decorative card that was made in-store at the coffee house down the street. Smiling slightly at the heart and gun design on the front, she opened the card and read the contents.

_Kate, _

_I am running Alexis over to Ashley's for their date, then I am going to pick up a few things at the store, so I should be home about 6:30. I have changed the time of supper, so don't worry about rushing._

_Love you_

_Love Me_

She smiled at the quirkiness of their Love You, Love Me. It had started as a way to let each other know how they felt without leaving any real evidence for the story-loving press. And it had stuck. Placing the card back on the table, she leaned over and inhaled the smell of the beautiful blossoms before turning and making her way to their bedroom, pulling her hair up into the hair tie she kept around her wrist. Walking into the bedroom, she noticed the door to the bathroom was slightly ajar, and flickering light filtering through. Pushing the door open slowly she gasped in surprise. Every surface was covered in flowers, and the custom made claw-foot tub that they had had made when they renovated was filled with hot water and bubbles. The bathtub caddy sat across the end of the giant tub, the (what she now knew to be a first draft manuscript) of Rick's next book, Finding Heat, was sitting on the book-rest, with a glass of red wine next to it. Smiling, she stripped off her dirty and stained work clothes before having a quick rinse in the shower (she always rinsed the sweat and dirt off her body before having a relaxing bath) and then climbed in, sighing as the hot water immediately began to loosen the tight muscles in her calves and lower back. Picking up the wine glass, she took an appreciative sip, and began in on the mostly un-edited version of her lover's next book.

An hour and almost half the book later, she heard the click of the front door as it opened, then a few moments later, shut. Leaning back in the still warm water, she waited for Rick to come in. Most of the bubbles had been lost, but some remained thanks to her topping up the water with hot water as it cooled. She wasn't disappointed, a few minutes later he appeared at the door, a smile on his lips as he took in her graceful form laid out comfortably in the giant tub, her wine glass empty and the book halfway read.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey" she replied, her voice relaxed and slightly husky from not being used for awhile.

He walked towards her, crouching down beside the tub, so that his arms were resting on the edge, his chin on his arms.

"How was your bath?" he asked quietly

"Amazing, thank you. It was just what I needed." She sat up, bringing her legs close to her body as she leaned over and softly kissed him on the lips.

"Well, I have another surprise for you if you would like to climb out of there." He replied before standing up and reaching for one of the oversized towels that sat on one of the shelves beside the tub.

"Really? I thought we would have to get ready for supper. What time are the new reservations for?" She said as she pulled the plug on the drain and stood up. She stepped out of the tub and turned as he wrapped the towel around her (but not before he took an appreciative look at her...assets, and the tiny tattoo of a lily on her hip).

"Well, I changed the plans, if that's OK with you. Ashley and Alexis are enjoying a nice dinner out tonight, courtesy of us" He said as he wrapped his arms around her body with the towel. She leaned into his chest, tilting her neck to the side as he placed a few kisses on the exposed flesh.

"Oh, Rick, you didn't have to do that, but thank you. Honestly, I really didn't want to do anything tonight but have a bath, relax and spend some time with you"

"I know. That's why I changed the plans. Now, Miss Beckett, if you would just slip on your robe, I think you will like the next step of your relaxing evening almost as much as I will" he said as he released her and began to undo the buttons on his dress shirt.

"What is the next step?"

"You'll see"

They both quickly got into their robes, Kate was slightly confused, but as long as she didn't have to go out, she didn't really care what was happening. He took her hand and pulled her along with him into the living room, but stopped short when she saw what was there. Set up, side by side in the middle of the open space were two massage beds, and the matching masseuses. Turning to her partner, her mouth was gaping open, she was trying to formulate a sentence but nothing was coming out. She wasn't sure if she should be mad that he had had someone come into their home to give them a massage, or pathetically grateful because she definitely needed it.

"Rick" she said on a sigh

"I know, you're probably mad, but...these last few weeks have been tough, and I know I could use a massage, and I figured that this was the easiest way to get you one too. I mean, I can go anytime, but you, your schedule is a little harder to work with." he said quickly.

She looked up into his anxious face, and couldn't help but smile. "No, Rick, it's perfect. I think it's just what I need." She laughed inside as she visibly saw him relax a little bit at her acceptance of the gesture.

After getting situated on the massage table, Kate sighed as the warm hands of the masseuse began to knead at her back and shoulders. An hour later, both of the masseuses covered the two half-asleep people up with the sheets that had been folded double over the bottom half of their bodies and quietly made their way out of the loft. Kate slowly opened her eyes, looking over at Rick, who was staring back at her, his eyes heavy with sleep as well.

"That. Was. Amazing." she stated

"I know. But now we need to get up and get dressed. I haven't eaten since lunch, and I would guess that you haven't eaten since breakfast."

His answer was a loud growl from her stomach. They each slowly sat up, then stood, not wanting to topple over from the after effects of the massages.

"So, what should I put on? Are we going out, or ordering in? And when is Alexis going to be home" she asked as they made their way towards the bedroom.

"Just throw on something comfortable, supper is out...but in. And Alexis is staying over at Mothers tonight" he answered back as he grabbed an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt for himself. She followed his lead and pulled on the same thing.

"How can supper be in and out at the same time?"

"Come, I'll show you." he grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards the front door.

"What about the massage tables?"

"Oh, the super is going to come and grab them while we eat"

Getting on the elevator, clad in just t-shirts, jeans and socks, Rick hit the button for the rooftop.

"Ahh... Don't you think it's a little cold to be on the roof? Especially in t-shirts?"

He looked over at her, a small smirk on his face. "Don't worry, it will be fine"

When the door opened to the small lobby area for the roof, Kate looked out the full-length windows and was surprised to see a gazebo. That hadn't been there the last time she was up here in October. It was connected to the lobby by a short hallway. As they entered the gazebo, her breathe was taken away. There was a roaring fire in the giant fireplace, and set before it was what looked to be a picnic style supper. The whole room was lit just by the fire and hundreds of flickering candles. Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked around the room. It was perfect. She looked up into his face, as he gazed at her with a mix of worry, anticipation and child-like glee.

"Rick...wow. This. It's perfect." Her voice was thick with emotion. "How, when, did you work this out?"

"This afternoon actually" he replied as he led her over to the blanket and pillows on the floor "I figured that the last thing you would want to do today is go out and face the press and a restaurant of people. I knew that the gazebo had been built up here, so I just talked to the super, and picked up a few things. I hope you like it" the last sentence was quieter than the rest, like he was almost unsure of himself.

"Rick" leaning over she kissed him, long and deep, hoping to convey what she was feeling "when I said it was perfect, I meant it. Thank you. But let's eat because I am ravenous"

They had cheese and crackers, fruit and vegetables. Using a couple of roasting sticks, they toasted breads and made smores. Laughing and talking, they drank their way through the rest of the bottle of wine that Kate had started in her bath. By the end of the supper, Kate was resting in the V made my Rick's legs, her head on his chest, both of them facing the slowly dying fire.

"Kate. I have one more surprise for you"

"Hmmm?"

Reaching behind him, Rick grabbed the last item out of the picnic basket. Curling his arm back around her, she looked down into his hands to see a robin's egg blue ring box. With deft fingers, he popped the box open. Nestled inside was a beautiful ring, though not a traditional engagement ring. Gasping, she sat up, and half turned to face him.

"It's Jean Schlumberger's Sixteen Stone ring. The emeralds remind me of your eyes when you first wake up and the sun is shining in the windows... I figured that you wouldn't want something huge, and I also figured that it would be kinda hard to wear gloves at a crime scene with a giant stone... if you don't like it, we can exchange it...or ahh...if you don't want it..." by this time he was rambling, and Kate had tears running down her face. Reaching her hand up, she gently caressed his face until his eyes met hers.

"Yes"

_Yet another note: If you google the name of the ring and look at images, its the one with the X's on it. I really like the description at the Tiffany's website as well. I hope you enjoyed the story! Review!_


End file.
